Sasori: Lets burn this filthy town: No Danna
by SneekerpimpXD
Summary: Mikuru left her clan, after they where killed. In a way, by her, but by the kid whom held a demon in them. She went around killing for money, and became known. Now Pein has gotten word, and wants her in the organization. SasorixXxOC
1. Sasori: Lets burn this filthy town: 1

I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Though I own Mikuru.

**&** Let's Burn This Filthy Town **&**  
Chapter one

Mikuru walked, looking at the crimson stain on her hand. Everything had went wrong. For one reason or another. She of course had killed the wrong person. How she did, she had know clue. Mikuru had been hired by some unknown guy, to kill a certain man, named Kyon. But of course, some idiot had to get in her way, and she ended up killing him with her bare hand.

So the guy _that should have been dead_ ran and got some ANBU. Thus making Mikuru her self get chased. With a small snap of her fingers, she had disappeared out of the village. That must have been one of the good points of being a Watanabe. Last of her own clan. Heh, that was funny. Seeing as she had led them to there doom, whether she meant to or not.

It was funny. Well in her mind of course. She had provoked a certain person in the clan. The one who held demon powers. All she had to do was provoke the little kid that had stolen her title, and he had went off. Had started killing the clan. She of course made sure to leave the moment it started happening. She felt no guilt about it. Part of her mind had wanted it to happen. The other part, was ignored.

This had been her life for about two years, maybe not even two. But it was close enough. She had gone from place to place, getting paid to kill. She did nothing fancy to get noticed. She didn't use her energy. It was simple, she used her speed and agility to kill. Along with her bare hands. Rarely did she use jutsu's, or even her chakra. She never used it up, why waist what you might need later?

She hadn't even used it to get away from the people. She used a trick she had learned at the age of five. That was one of the best things about being the prodigy of the Watanabe clan. Well, the old one. Her title had been taken away by a little brat. Just because he held demon powers, he had been praised by the rest of the clan. Mikuru balled her hand into a fist and glared down at it, before letting it turn back into a flat out hand.

In her mind, that had been her revenge. And it spread through the rest of her village. Someone had even saw her smirk while provoking the person. So they had known she had been the one to cause it. And she took that credit. Mikuru didn't care if she wasn't really the one who had killed them, as long as she had part of it, she didn't mind at all.

**&**

Mikuru walked on the same trail she had been for a little over a hour. She had stopped looking at her hand, in stead she was watching where she was walking, and who could be coming the same way. She need wanted to make sure that some one didn't see her and run back and possibly tell ANBU in the village she was heading. That would ruin everything.

Seeing as she needed to get there, so she could get money, for food and other tings. Her clothing needed to be changed as well. It had rips all in it. Her clothing would one day give her away, that's what she thought. Her hair would be the give away as well. It was orange for heavens sake!

Mikuru stopped on a dime. She felt as though she where being tracked, being watched. She had good scenes, she didn't always need her eyes to tell her things. She had the scenes, she could tell that someone was near. And the fact that she could sense chakra coming her way. She didn't feel the need to fight right now. Fearing, that maybe while she was thinking about the past someone had caught her and told. Her choices were,

a) to hide.

If she hid, that meant she would have to lower her chakra, hide it so she wouldn't be caught. Hiding didn't always work out for the honey colored eyed girl. She always seemed to be bad at hiding her chakra. So she was the main target for some because her power seemed to come off of her with out much of her mind knowing. She wasn't able to control it.

b) Go around them.

If she did that, she could be caught. She could try and maintain her chakra, but that was no guarantee. Or she could hop from tree to tree and hopefully not be noticed. That was also the same thing. Either way, she could be noticed. She had one last option though.

c) Run, run the other way.

Of course, she never took c. She hated it, she hated running away. Not knowing what would have happened if she took a or b. So her mind, had already pushed that one out of it choice making. She decided for choice a. Maybe, just maybe it would succeed.

Mikuru took a breath and started to lower the feed of her chakra, the one that was coming her way was on the ground, not in the trees. She let her honey orbs look around the area. So, there where two trees that where really bushy, alright a bit of advantage. She jumped into the tallest tree, and stood against it, making sure she had her chakra hidden as good as she could get it, and that one could not see her from down below.

Her breath became shallow as she felt the chakra stop just below the tree she was in. She seemed to cling to the bark of the tree, trying not to make a noise, a russell of the leaves. Not a sound. That's what she was hoping. And that her chakra level was low, so the couldn't detect it.

Mikuru watched through a small whole in the leaves, wasn't a big one, and she was thankful for that. But it was just big enough for her to see through. She watched the two people. One was tall and slim, and the other one was short and fat. They both wore the same things. A straw hat that covered there head so she couldn't see them, though the taller one's hair could be seen between a little crack in the cloak and the hat. And they both wore the same black cloaks with red clouds. Strange, with those outfits, who wouldn't notice you?

Mikuru started to analyze them. They seemed to just be standing there.. doing nothing but looking around. Who or what where they looking for? Wait.. Did the sense her?! She had seemed to grip the tree bark even more. She really didn't feel in the mood to be caught by some weird guys. Mikuru continued to analyze the two, the fat one had something coming from his back, it looked to be a tail... and it seemed to disappear behind the tree she stood.

Her eyes widened to at least a bit bigger than they had been. So, they had known she was there the whole time. She could hear, what she assumed to be the tail, on the left side of her, going around the tree bark. Coming at her. She did what her brain seemed to tell her. She did a back flip out of the tree and landed in fornt of the people. She got ready to run the same way she had been walking for about an hour, which meant she would be heading back into the village.

"You're not to good at hiding, un" The blond spoke up, Mikuru replied with a simple, "hn" before she turned around and started to run. She was not going to be caught. That Quickly. And not with out a fight. As she ran, she could feel them following her.


	2. Sasori: Lets burn this filthy town: 2

**I don't own the Naruto charcters, though I own Mikuru.**

**&** Let's Burn This Filthy Town **&**  
Chapter two

**recape**

Mikuru started to analyze them. They seemed to just be standing there.. doing nothing but looking around. Who or what where they looking for? Wait.. Did the sense her?! She had seemed to grip the tree bark even more. She really didn't feel in the mood to be caught by some weird guys. Mikuru continued to analyze the two, the fat one had something coming from his back, it looked to be a tail... and it seemed to disappear behind the tree she stood.

Her eyes widened to at least a bit bigger than they had been. So, they had known she was there the whole time. She could hear, what she assumed to be the tail, on the left side of her, going around the tree bark. Coming at her. She did what her brain seemed to tell her. She did a back flip out of the tree and landed in front of the people. She got ready to run the same way she had been walking for about an hour, which meant she would be heading back into the village.

"You're not to good at hiding, un" The blond spoke up, Mikuru replied with a simple, "hn" before she turned around and started to run. She was not going to be caught. That Quickly. And not with out a fight. As she ran, she could feel them following her.

**end recape**

She continued to run, after jumping into some trees, she continued to go that way. Dodging tree limbs that could possibly knock her petty form to the ground. Though she took a turn, and started heading east.

Mikuru was smart, why head to the place where ANBU had been chasing you from? Most likely, they had some at every entrance wait for her to come back, so inspecting anyone who came by. Just to make sure they weren't fooled or anything. Her mind came up with that. She thought most things over, making sure she didn't miss much of any little detail. Though, she often over looked something.

Like right now, she had over looked a little thing. There where two guys. Both tracking her.. Who's to say that they couldn't go two ways? Make clones? Her eyes narrowed, if they had figured out which way she would be going, they could cut her off. Her mind captured this thought as she opened the pouch on her right leg, she pulled out some wire, wrapped it around her fingers, and got ready to start setting a trap in the open area that was just a head of her.  
She might just have to waist some chakra. She just might have to. She stopped on a dime, like she did earlier. Her foot stepped on a branch and she stopped, over looking the area she had intended to put a trap. Her breath caught in her thought as her mind raced. They had figured out her movements. There stood the blond guy, a grin that looked like it didn't belong there on his face. Where was the fat one?!

Her eyes un narrowed when she felt something coming her way from behind her. So, one had went ahead and the other had followed her trail. She quickly moved her hands, sending the wire every where around her at the moment. Around that little branch her figure stood on. It made, what could look like a spider web, her best weapon besides her speed and hands. It was sticky wire, something could rarely get out once it hit it. It would have to get past the wire to get to her. That was her plan. To try and trap one guy while she fought the other one.

She jumped from the tree branch, leaving the wire where it should be. On her left hand. A smirk made it's way onto her features as she stood in a fighting stance. Where to fight anyone who she needed to fight.

The wire would not hold for to long, the substance she had put on it would eventually come off after a little bit of time. Though if someone was smart enough to go around where she had been, and miss the area that she had laid the trap, they could get behind her with ease. She wasn't the best at tactics. They where never her strong point when she went to her school. Or when she was training at a young age.

Her mind swung both ways at the moment. It was not sure if the person would run right into the wire, or if they would go around. Half her mind cheered when it felt a tug on the strings. Her hands left go of the wire, as she glanced back to see what, or who had ran into them. .. A puppet?!

The guy was right behind her, and a puppet had been the one to run into the small trap. So, a puppet master, and a blond guy that looked almost girlish? What an odd pair. Her eyes narrowed as she stood straight, her hand on her hip. "Nani? What do you want?" She let her narrowed honey orbs look back and forth between the two. As if expecting them to do something.

They did nothing but look at her. As if she did something, as if she looked almost out of the ordinary. Though seeing as she looked normal for an eighteen year old girl; there was nothing odd about her, well minus her hair of course. "Ne? Answer the question!" She glared at the two waiting for an answer, she was not very patient.

The blond, seeming to be the only one able to speak, or well she thought, spoke up. "Were looking for a girl un. Do you know of a Watanabe?"

She thought it over. Two years, almost two, and the whole clan demo, her was dead! So why where they looking for her? She'd give them the truth. Her twisted way of the truth. "I knew some." That answer earned her a growl from the fat and short one.

"Your waisting our time girl." His voice was not like she expected, not at all. It was hollow, off sounding. A husky voice was what was held behind the hat. It made her shiver.

"Then be off." Mikuru snapped back at the voice. "If my information is not what your looking for then go bug another girl, another person." She was not in the mood to deal with the likes of this sort of people. he looked back and forth again waiting for one to speak up after what she had said.  
"Well, un, the description of the person, is you."

She gaped at the man. Ok, so they had her cornered, big deal! She could try and plan a way out. "I'll ask you one more time. Do you know of a Wanatabe?" She looked at the husky voice once again. His tail showed, making her want to jump back and attack.

"Yes I know of the last Wanatabe!" She couldn't use her idea any more. Seeing as the fat guy was getting annoyed by her, and fast. Which the feeling was mutual at the moment. She couldn't really help how she talked, mostly in riddles too. She couldn't help that in a way. "Your looking at her."

She jabbed her thumb and pointed at her self. "Now, I'll ask again. What do you want?" She had sort of a dangerous tone in her voice when she said it. She wasn't playing around at the moment. Her playful attitude had vanished in thin air, she had been provoked to the amount where she didn't feel like acting her normal self.  
She heard the blond sigh. "Make it easy for your self un, just give up an come with us." She looked at him. Her left eye twitched, he had ignored her question and had told her to give up, and go with them. "Demo, what are my options?"

"Come with us or die." That husky voice was getting on her nerves, a lot at the moment. Seeing as they didn't speak up, and they only talked at the moment she didn't want him to. Mikuru growled in frustration. "I think I'll take or." With that she jumped in the tree that stood behind her, and started to hop from tree to tree. Dodging the little things.

Mikuru liked being on her own, it was better than having to work with others. Demo, that chance wouldn't come. Seeing as the next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree, and by a puppet too. It's mouth open with a needle, trying to stab her. Their chakra started coming her way, knowing that they had caught their prey. She wiggled around, trying to get away from the puppet, only to have the needle come closer to stabbing her.

"I have no choice do I?" She asked the question out of the blue. Having noticed that the two had just gotten to where she seemed to be trapped. She could get out of it, maybe. But she didn't seem to care any more. Seeing as there was a needle almost touching her cheek. It had some poison at the end as well. So she didn't dare try and make the wrong move. If she screwed up once, it could be over for her.

"No, you don't un." Mikuru didn't glance at him, she starred at the puppet. With eyes that looked zoned out. Like she didn't have a care if she died at the very spot. "Then i guess, I'm going with you." She heaved a sigh as she watched the puppet back away from her, letting her have the room to move.

She was now, their prisoner. Whether she wanted it or not, she was stuck with the two. The fat one jumped down, having the blond one follow after him, the puppet stayed beside her, watching her move. Feeling the creeps from the thing she followed, having it follow it's master right after her. They all followed behind the same person.


	3. Sasori: Lets burn this filthy town: 3

**&** Let's Burn This Filthy Town** &  
** Chapter three

**Recape**

"I have no choice do I?" She asked the question out of the blue. Having noticed that the two had just gotten to where she seemed to be trapped. She could get out of it, maybe. But she didn't seem to care any more. Seeing as there was a needle almost touching her cheek. It had some poison at the end as well. So she didn't dare try and make the wrong move. If she screwed up once, it could be over for her.

"No, you don't un." Mikuru didn't glance at him, she starred at the puppet. With eyes that looked zoned out. Like she didn't have a care if she died at the very spot. "Then i guess, I'm going with you." She heaved a sigh as she watched the puppet back away from her, letting her have the room to move.

She was now, their prisoner. Whether she wanted it or not, she was stuck with the two. The fat one jumped down, having the blond one follow after him, the puppet stayed beside her, watching her move. Feeling the creeps from the thing she followed, having it follow it's master right after her. They all followed behind the same person.

**end recape**

Mikuru had recently found out, that the blonds name was Deidara and the fat one was called Sasori. With Danna at the end, for Deidara anyway, he kept calling him that. She stuck with just calling them by their real names, nothing at the end, and nothing at the beginning. She just stuck to the original names, she didn't put things at the end of any one's name. That was her thing.

It was just the three of them now, the puppet mast in the front of the other two, had taken his puppet back, seeing know need as to keep it watching her, or waisting his chakra. That puppet had given her the creeps, seeing as it watched her _every_ move. So, she was almost happy that he had taken the puppet back. Though, she wouldn't show a fear of that one puppet. Any other one, and she would be fine. But seeing as that one looked creepy, and the fact that it had needles in it's mouth, yeah was not the best for her.

Mikuru walked along side Deidara, with Sasori (Danna) in front of them. The enthusiastic blond was jabbering away. Which it was mainly her fault, seeing as she had said yes when he asked her a question. What he was saying, she didn't know, she had already zoned him out.

Mikuru caught the last bit of what he said. Well more or so asked her. "What's your view of art, un?" That question made her glance at him. What sort of S-ranked criminal asked that? That threw her off guard slightly.

"View of art?" She repeated before her mind went to thinking. She heard a groan from Sasori when she repeated it. "I guess that art is not easily captured. You have to be talented to capture it." Deidara starred at her, "That's all nice and all, demo, do you think art should be eternal, or go with a bang?"

She glanced from the corner of her eye. Weirdo much? "Art that goes out with a bang, only leaves a memory. There's nothing special about that. But if the art is eternal, you might get more out of it. So, it should be eternal beauty." Her voice had gone to monotone. As if she said that everyday of her life; it was that simple to say by that point. In truth, she had never really thought about it.

A chuckle came from the puppet master, "Now that's something I can relate to." He had taken a glance at her while she explained. As if he had really been interested in what she had started to say. No one every seem to take an interest in what she had to say. In her clan, it never mattered what she said. They didn't care, as long as she had brought glory to them, for that little time, they where content with keeping the girl.

Well, until the brat was born to others. They had wanted to get rid of her by this point. Why keep something that's outdated? That wouldn't seem to get stronger. So it had been train train train. She never seemed to get better in the eyes of her parents. Why keep her? That was her motive to do what she did, all the provoking that she did.

She took a glance at the blond. He had a pout on his face. "That's not far Sasori-Danna, your puppet did something to her!" She rolled her eyes at his childness. "My puppet did nothing to her." The husky voice replied right back to the slightly annoyed blond.

**&**

Before she knew it, her and Deidara had join in on some game. The pout was gone from her face as soon as she had said sure. Why she said it, she had know clue. Her mind must have over looked a small detail. Or.. she was just plain bored. Wait there was another or, maybe she had become so fed up with his constant hitting on her, that she decided the only way for him to possibly leave her alone was to play his 'game'.

The game seemed a bit stupid to her. He said something, and she had to give a retort. Mikuru thought that he had made the game, because he might have been rejected so many times by a girl. But she still went along with it. Seeing as she could come up with comments.

"Have we meet somewhere before?" Deidara asked as if he did it ever day, that grin plastered on his face. It still didn't look like it belonged there. Mikuru was fast to reply, "Yes, that's why I no longer go there." That was a crappy of a comeback, well in her mind. She could do better, she just didn't feel like doing so at the moment. Demo, it still got a chuckle from the blond.

"I would go to the end of the world for you." He kept it up, a straight face, well as straight as his could get. "Good, and when you get there, make sure you stay." A growl came from the front of them. Which meant Sasori was getting annoyed by the little game. Deidara took that as a warning, and stopped.

Demo, it wasn't long before the boy picked up another game. The twenty question's game. Though, it was more than just twenty questions. He would get the chance to ask her anything, and she couldn't not answer. Or so that's how he put it. She'd ignore a question if she wanted to.

"Ok question one, un." He paused and thought for a moment. Most likely trying to find one that would make her tell about her self more. He sighed, and asked his first question. "What's your name, un?"

Name question, at least she wouldn't have to go in to detail about anything and everything. Well for the time binging. Which was good for her, since she didn't feel like explaining her life all at the one moment. She answered his question. "Mikuru Watanabe."

The blond nodded, before pondering over his next question. "Alright Mikuru-Chan, why did you become a killer? Hm?" Idiot.. why would she tell. Why did he become a killer? That was a better question. Demo, with Mikuru being a riddle talker, and a mind trick-er, she gave the simplest reply about what she could say about it. "I have reasons of my own."

She got a finger wagged in her face because of that one; a tisk tisk followed after it. "Answer Mikuru-Chan. You have to give details." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, still walking and looking straight a head of her. "They annoyed me, wasn't hard to provoke a little brat." Her eyes narrowed at the word brat.  
A finger went to his chin as he thought. "Why did you provoke a brat?" Mikuru almost wanted to hit the annoying blond. She had to answer the question, she couldn't think of a riddle to say. Part of her mind wanted to tell, tell someone who didn't know. "So they could die, and take the clan with them. Showed them just how 'good' their new prodigy could be."

That was her grudge, and she would stick to that explanation with all it was worth. Deidara seemed to be running out of stuff to ask her. There was silence, for once since they had started walking. Peace and quiet. And then.. it was gone, the blond had thought of his questions. "What did you clan specialize in, un?"  
She might as well tell her her life story with the way he was asking his questions! "Wire and Lightning." She answered with the same voice, though her mind was telling her not to answer any more questions. She wasn't. That would be the last. "DO you have a boyfriend, un?" Her left eye twitched and her hand seemed to squeeze before it went back to being on her side.

"Deidara?" Her saying his name earned a small hmm from the blond. "Would you be so kind enough to shut your trap!" She had gotten enough of the game. That question was really.. unexpected, though she had thought he would ask her about kekkei genkei or a jutsu. She had two jutsu's that she used, and only two. She had no genkei. Though she had a trick she did, she had gotten a name from the trick.

With a small snap of fingers she could be gone, and appear somewhere else. This was not common. The first she had heard of this little 'trick' was in the academy, and because it was something from another village she had looked more into the matter. The Fourth Hokage from the village hidden in the leaves was the only one 'noted' that could do it. She had found that interesting. It was a 'trick' she did before she knew he had done it as well, but she didn't need a hand sign to do it, not at all.


End file.
